


Lilith Should Have Let Dean Go

by DharkApparition



Series: The Coyote Effect [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DharkApparition/pseuds/DharkApparition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She really should have...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilith Should Have Let Dean Go

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: PG  
> Characters: Drusilla, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester  
> Pairing: Dean/Dru  
> Warnings/Spoilers: All of Supernatural  
> Disclaimer: This story is intended for entertainment purposes only and provides absolutely no financial compensation. Recognizable characters belong to their prospective owners/writers. Some lines from the show are used either as is or altered to fit the story.
> 
> In plain speak: I don’t own anything, just my imagination.
> 
> A big thank you to [Ava](http://www.tthfanfic.org/AuthorStories-2468/Ava.htm) for her dark twisty advice and to [MusesInspiration](http://www.tthfanfic.org/AuthorStories-2164/MusesInspiration.htm) for always watching my back.

~*~

 

She’d been waiting in the pantry for so long. The little girl had invited her in, but Dru felt the demon waiting at the edge of little Jellybean’s existence and so she hid behind the freezer when the little almost-demon host wasn’t looking.

Miss Edith told her that tea must wait until the sign. And what a glorious sign it was. A white light flashed through the cracks around the door and Dru ran like the wind, grabbing her pretty boy before the light faded and bringing him to her dark place. Sharp nails opened a vein and she filled his mouth before the last beat of his heart stilled.

Horrified denial and wails of loss sent shivers across her skin and she hummed in pleasure. “Such sweet sorrow from the Boy-King. The agony of his soul tastes so sweet, like music on my tongue.” She whispered in her sleeping Childe’s ear, ignoring the fact that he could not yet hear. She stroked his hair and nuzzled his brow. “So pretty. We’re going to bleed the world.”

**

He woke hungry of course. Dru fed him well. She hadn’t needed to go far for his first meal. After the Boy-King and the aged Hunter left, the family was ripe for slaughter. Dean made such beautiful splashes on the wall and when his blood hunger was sated; he painted her body and cooled the other hunger. His eyes bled back to green and he whispered in her ear,

“Where’s my brother?”

Drusilla quivered with anticipation and somewhere in a small town a little girl shivered over her plate of birthday cake.

***


End file.
